saranghae baby wookie
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Wookie sangat merindukan kekasih tampanya kim woobin. "Saranghae baby wookie", "nado saranghae" Hanya pinjam nama, mian jika ada yg terganggu ne.. My first fanfic :) Kim ryeowook , kim woobin, kyuhyun


with you~by elfturtlefish

cast: super junior ryeowook

kim woobin

happy reading~

"Chagi hari ini jadi kan datang ke apartemenku ?"

"Ne babywookie jam 11 aku ke sana"

"Ok aku tunggu, bye saranghae"

"Nado" ~klik

Panggilanpun terputus dan ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke tempat favoritnya , di mana lagi kalau bukan dapur.

Sampai di dapur terlihatlah berbagai macam bahan makanan yg siap di olah oleh ryeowook. Hari ini dia berencana memasak untuk sang kekasih, yg siang nanti berjanji untuk mengunjunginya. Setelah berhari hari mereka tidak bertemu karna jadwal kuliah mereka yg padat. Jemari lentiknya dengan telaten meracik bahan makanan menjadi sebuah hidangan yg lezat dan penuh cinta.

45 menit kemudian kini terlihatlah berbagai macam hidangan yg tertata cantik di atas meja makan. Senyum puas terlihat di bibir kim ryeowook membayangkan bagaimana sang kekasih akan memuji masakannya, yg memang khusus dia buat untuk namja tampan itu.

Di liriknya jam tangan bermotif Jerapah miliknya, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 2 menit. "Seharusnya dia sudah tiba sekarang"

~ting tong~

"Ah itu dia" . teriak ryeowook senang. Diapun segera berlari ke arah pintu di mana di balik pintu tersebut tersembunyi sosok tampan kekasihnya .

~klik~

Diraihnya gagang pintu , dan Setelah pintu terbuka ...

"Chagiya kenapa la~ma"

Suara ryeowook yg awalnya terdengar ceria berubah lesu saat melihat sesosok penampakan di balik punggung kekasihnya. Dimana ada seorang namja sedang nyengir tidak berdosa. "Annyeong kim ryeowook" sapa sosok tersebut.

Di meja makan terlihat ryeowook, woobin, dan kyuhyun sedang makan dengan lahapnya . tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya kyuhyun saja yg makan dengan lahap karna woobin sibuk memandangi wajah kekasinya , sedangkan ryeowook sibuk dengan lamunanya.

Karna bosan dengan situasi seperti ini woobin pun bertanya "baby kenapa tidak makan ?" ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab seadanya, "tidak apa-apa" akhirnya woobin pun tidak bertanya lagi dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

15 menit kemudian mereka semua sudah selesai makan. Woobin dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengobrol , sedangkan ryeowook sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Ryeowook mencuci piringnya dengan ganas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. "Kenapa dia mengajak si evil itu sih ? Aku kan hanya ingin berdua saja dengan dia hari ini, dasar woobin pabbo!" ryeowook tidak hentinya memaki kekasih tampannya .

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, ryeowook pun bergegas keluar dari dapur. Terdengar suara yg sangat ribut dari dalam kamarnya. Ternyata 2 namja itu sedang dengan hebohnya bermain ps di dalam kamarnya. "GOOLLL...!" khuyun berteriak dengan heboh membuat suasana bertambah bising. Dengan menghentakkan kaki ryeowook memasuki kamar dan membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas tempat tidur. Mencoba untuk tertidur saja daripada menjadi obat nyamuk di antara 2 namja yg sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu ryeowook pun belum bisa memejamkan matanya karna 2 namja itu terus membuat kegaduhan dalam kamarnya. Membuat ryeowook semakin emosi. Sudah tidak jadi makan berdua, nyuci piring sendiri, sekarang malah di cueki karna kekasihnya sibuk dengan evil itu. Cukup sudah! Ryeowook tidak tahan lagi hingga akhirnya...

"YA!"

Teriak ryeowook menggema membuat 2 namja itu menoleh.

"Keluar kalian dari sini"

"Baby kenapa ? Kok aku di usir"

"Hah.. Kamu nanya kenapa? Kamu gak sadar ? Harusnya hari ini kita berduaan aja, makan berdua, nonton berdua, makan ice cream, beli boneka, pokoknya semua hal yg bisa kita lakuin berdua. Tapi lihat sekarang kamu lebih sibuk dengan dunia kamu sendiri, kamu bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah mengajak temanmu ke apartemen ku dan membuat semua rencanaku hancur". Ryeowook meluapkan semua emosinya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Baby aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Sudahlah aku mau istirahat"

Telunjuk ryeowook menunjuk pintu kamarnya yg terbuka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang dulu"

Woobin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ryeowook bermaksud untuk mencium keningnya, kebiasaanya saat akan pamit dengan kekasihnya, namun ryeowook menghindarinya .

"Wae baby ? Kamu gak mau aku cium ?"

"Ani, cepat pergi aku ngantuk"

Woobin menghela nafas, "baiklah baby aku pergi ya?"

"Hemm.."

Sepeninggal woobin dan kyuhyun , ryeowook menangis lagi. Hancur sudah rencananya padahal mereka jarang mendapatkan waktu berduaan.

sementara itu di luar kamar..

"Kyu, kamu pulang duluan aja, aku masih ada urusan "

"Urusan apa?"

"Sudahlah sana pergi" usir woobin.

Pintu kamar ryeowook terbuka, membuat ryeowook menoleh, di lihatnya sang kekasih berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat wajah tampan itu ryeowook menjadi kesal, di ambilnya bantal dan boneka jerapah miliknya, lalu ia lemparkan ke arah woobin dengan ganas.

"Ya! Baby berhenti, dengar penjelasanku dulu" teriak woobin sambil menghindari lemparan ryeowook.

"Ngapain kamu masih di sini? Sana pulang aku malas melihat wajahmu!"

Woobin tidak peduli dengan teriakan ryeowook yg 8 oktaf itu, dan tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dan membuka selimut yg menyembunyikan wajah imut pacarnya.

"Baby mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Kuliah sedang libur, saat aku bilang mau ke apartemen mu kyuhyun memaksa ikut , aku tidak tega jadi aku mengajaknya"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saja.

"Ayolah baby aku minta maaf, sekarang kamu mau apa akan aku turuti"

"Jinjja?" tanya ryeowook ceria, kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut.

"Ya baby" woobin mengeluarkan senyum tampannya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin nonton ke bioskop" kata ryeowook manja.

"Baiklah baby kajja kita pergi"

Ketika woobin mau menggandeng tangan ryeowook , ryeowook menahanya.

"Kenapa baby?"

"Sebelum kita pergi kita pakai ini dulu"

Woobin mengangkat alisnya ketika ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Taraaaaaa..."

Kedua tangan ryeowook memegang sepasang sepatu couple berwarna ungu terang bermotif jerapah.

Woobin menatap shok sepatu couple yg terlihat sangat cute itu.

"Chagiya aku sudah membeli sepatu ini khusus untuk kencan kita kali ini, lucu kan?" kata ryeowook ceria.

"Kamu yakin aku harus memakai sepatu itu baby?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Jelek ya ? Norak ya ?" wajah ryeowook berubah sedih.

Melihat raut wajah ryeowook woobin menjadi tidak tega.

"Bukan, aku sangat menyukainya baby" dengan segera woobin mengambil sepatu tersebut dari tangan ryeowook dan memakainya.

Melihat itu ryeowook tersenyum dan ikut memakai sepatu miliknya.

Woobin menggandeng tangan ryeowook "kajja kita pergi"

"Tunggu dulu" cegah ryeowook lagi.

"Apa lagi baby?"

"Gendonggg.." pinta ryeowook manja.

"Arraseo" woobin pun berjongkok dan ryeowook segera naik ke punggung woobin.

"Baby kamu mau nonton film apa? Bagaimana kalau film horor?" tanya woobin ketika ia dan ryeowook telah sampai di gedung bioskop.

"Shireo ! Aku takut hantu" tolak ryeowook.

"Kan ada aku baby, tenang kalau kamu takut aku akan memelukmu" kata woobin membuat pipi ryeowook memerah.

"Shireo! Aku gak mau film horor , fim romantis aja ya ?" melihat mata ryeowook berkaca-kaca woobin pun menurutinya.

"Arraseo , kita nonton film yg kamu mau baby"

Di dalam bioskop ryeowook antusias menonton film di depannya sedangkan woobin tertidur di sebelahnya . namja tampan itu tertidur 10 menit setelah film di mulai karna dia bosan menonton film mellow drama kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah film berakhir, Ryeowook menoleh ke arah kirinya, di mana kekasihnya sedang tertidur di kursinya. Melihat itu ryeowook berinisiatif membangunkannya.

"Chagiya , ayo bangun filmnya sudah habis"

"Eh..sudah selesai ya?" woobin tersentak bangun.

"Emm.." ryeowook mengganguk.

"Maaf baby aku ketiduran" sesal woobin

"Gwaenchana chagy" ryeowook memaklumi karna woobin bukan tipe namja yg suka film cengeng seperti film yg ia tonton barusan.

"Sekarang kita ke mana baby?"

Tanya woobin sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada ryeowook mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruang bioskop.

"Emm aku ingin membeli baju dan boneka , boleh kan?" pinta ryeowook

"Ne kajja" ajak woobin.

Kini sampailah mereka di butik tempat biasa mereka membeli pakaian, ryeowook terlihat langsung sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yg sekiranya menarik.

"Chagiya lebih bagus yg ini atau yg ini?" ryeowook menunjukkan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan sweter coklat muda bermotif polkadot hitam pada woobin.

"Apapun kalau kamu yg pakai pasti bagus baby" puji woobin.

"Lalu aku harus beli yg mana dong kalau semuanya bagus?" bingung ryeowook.

"Ambil saja keduanya baby"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne my angel" kata woobin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Yeyy.. Gomawo chagiya , saranghae" ucap ryeowook senang.

"Nado baby"

"Chagy aku ingin boneka itu" rengek ryeowook saat melihat boneka jerapah ukuran besar yg terpajang di rak boneka paling atas. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di toko boneka.

"Tapi baby itu sangat besar, bagaimana kita membawanya pulang?, lagipula bukankah boneka jerapah mu sudah sangat banyak?"

Woobin bukan tidak mau membelikan ryeowook boneka itu hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana cara membawa boneka yg besarnya hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuh ryeowook itu, lagipula seingatnya koleksi boneka jerapah ryeowook sudah hampir memenuhi isi kamar ryeowook, kenapa kekasihnya masih saja merengek meminta boneka jerapah ? Aishh kekasih imutnya ini memang maniak jerapah.

"Aishh.. kan kita bisa paksain masuk ke mobil pasti cukup kok " bujuk ryeowook

"Tapi baby, memangnya tidak ada boneka lain?" woobin mencoba memberi pilihan.

"Shireoo.. Aku ingin itu pokonya , hiks..." ryeowook mulai menangis .

"Ya..ya baiklah baby kita beli boneka itu" woobin akhirnya kalah oleh tangisan ryeowook.

"Tapi chagy gak marah kan?"

"Mana bisa aku marah padamu sayang" balas woobin sambil mengelus lembut rambut ryeowook.

"Gomawo chagiya" ryeowook menyahut dengan pipi yg memerah.

Woobin melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan sambil mendengarkan celoteh ryeowook tentang kegiatan kampusnya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan menangapi cerita dari kekasihnya. Saat melihat toko ice cream di sebelah kiri jalan ia menepikan mobilnya.

"Wahh toko ice cream, ayo cepat chagy aku udah gak sabar ingin makan ice cream" kata ryeowook tak sabar.

"Iyya baby ayo kita masuk" ajak woobin.

"Kamu ingin pesan yg mana baby?" tanya woobin saat meraka sudah sampai pada counter pemesanan.

"Emm aku ingin rasa coklat" kata ryeowook ceria. "Kalau kamu chagy?"

"Aku vanilla saja" jawab woobin.

"Baiklah coklat satu vanilla satu ya" wajah ryeowook tampak sangat ceria kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan faforitnya ini :).

Malam sudah mulai menjelang, saat ini mereka berdua memutuskan duduk di pinggir danau sambil memandang bintang di langit. Dengan posisi ryeowook yg tiduran di paha woobin dan woobin yg mengelus kepala ryeowook lembut.

"Baby kau senang hari ini ?" tanya woobin memecah keheningan.

"Ne gomawo untuk hari ini chagiya" senyum ryeowook.

"Ne..mianhae hari ini aku sempat membuatmu menangis baby" kata woobin dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwaenchana chagy aku juga minta maaf sudah membentak dan mengusirmu tadi, sampaikan maafku pada kyuhyun juga ya aku hanya sangat merindukanmu makanya aku terbawa emosi saat kau malah membawa teman pada kencan kita" aku ryeowook.

"Iyya sayang aku tau rindumu sudah menumpuk, akupun sama , dan aku yakin kyuhyun gak akan marah dia orangnya pemaaf kok" jelas woobin sambil tersenyum sangat tampan hingga ryeowook merona.

Kekasihnya itu sangat tampan, dan senyum nya selalu membuat ryeowook meleleh^^

"Gomawo chagy"

"Ohh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu baby" woobin mengambik sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya membuat ryeowook penasaran.

"Ini untukmu baby" woobin menunjukkan kalung perak dengan inisial WW.

"wahh cantik sekali, apa artinya WW chagy?" tanya ryeowook bingung

"Artinya woobin dan wookie sayang" jawab woobin

"Ahh.. Kau jenius chagy"

"Aku pakaikan ya ?" tawar woobin.

"Ne" ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

Ryeowook bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan dengan segera woobin memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher putih mulus ryeowook.

"Nah sudah selesai, kamu tambah cantik baby" puji woobin.

"Ne kalungnya sangat indah" ryeowook terus saja memandangi kalung tersebut.

"Tapi aku namja, kenapa kau bilang cantik" protes ryeowook dengan bibir terpout.

"Haha bagiku kau selalu cantik, manis, imut ,ceria pokoknya kau sempurna di mataku" woobin mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya membuat ryeowook merona.

"Aishh sudahlah chagy kau membuatku malu" ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kenpa harus malu, itu kenytaan baby, sekarang mana hadiah untukku baby?"

"Eh hadiah?" ryeowook menjadi bingung karena dia justru belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ne , aku ingin hadiahku baby" pinta woobin.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa chagy ? Nanti aku belikan" tawar ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu baby, karna hadiahku ada di sini" woobin menyeringai.

"Ehh.. Dimana?" ryeowook celingak celinguk.

"Di...sini..." tunjuk woobin pada bibir ryeowook.

Melihat itu ryeowook bertambah malu , namun dia langsung menuruti ke inginan kekasihnya dan menutup matanya.

Melihat kekasihnya sudah memejemkan mata, perlahan woobin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ryeowook dan mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir mungil ryeowook. Hanya sesaat dan di dasari rasa cinta yg tulus. Setelah woobin melepas ciumannya ryeowook membuka matanya dan menemukan kekasih tampannya yg sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Saranghae baby wookie" woobin membawa ryeowook pada pelukan hangatnya.

"Nado saranghae kim woobin"

Balas ryeowook dalam pelukan woobin.

Biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam ini berdua, dengan di temani ribuan bintang yg berkelip di langit .

Woobin love wookie .

end.

ini fanfic pertama ku harap maklum ya kalo banyak kesalahan , typo, cerita pasaran dll. :)

tapi biarpun begitu mohon review juseyooo...


End file.
